Blastberry Vine
Blastberry Vine is a vine plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 first introduced in the 7.5.1 update. He is a seasonal plant, released as part of Blastberry Vine's Big Boom season. Similarly to Pumpkin from the first game, Blastberry Vine can be planted on other plants to provide an extra layer of protection. In addition to this, Blastberry Vine lobs a barrage of explosive berries over several tiles, which explode dealing splash damage. The amount of berries that Blastberry Vine lobs increases while leveling up. Origins Blastberry Vine is based on the Rubus laciniatus, or the evergreen blackberry. Blastberry Vine's name is a portmanteau of "blackberry vine", the plant that Blastberry Vine is based on, and "blast", referencing Blastberry Vine's explosive projectiles. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Blastberry Vine will launch a barrage of berries in its lane, with each berry doing 200 DPS as well as having a 100 DPS splash damage. Additionally, when a plant is planted on top of him when you activate his Plant Food effect, the plant on top will also activate its Plant Food effect. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, both Blastberry Vine's regular bomblets and Plant Food bomblets will do an additional 85 DPS. Level upgrades Strategies Although Blastberry Vine appears to function similarly to Pumpkin from the first game, his use is quite different. For one, Blastberry Vine's health is significantly lower than Pumpkin's, so much so that Blastberry Vine actually has less health than most of the other plants in this game. Because of this, Blastberry Vine isn't best used to fortify a plant at the start of a level, nor should he be used to fortify a plant that is constantly under attack. Blastberry Vine is best used when planted on plants that are either rarely under attack, or aren't at risk of being attacked at all. Blastberry Vine's damage is not negligible, and when spammed, can provide a frighteningly high source of DPS. Because of this, Blastberry Vine is best used when spammed on plants that are already protected, as a secondary source of damage as well as a safety net. In order to support Blastberry Vine spam, lots of sun production is needed. Primal Sunflower, Sun-shroom, or Moonflower are best for this, but Twin Sunflower can also work. It is recommended that you support these through the use of either Gold Bloom, Enlighten-mint, Sun Bean, or Solar Tomato to further increase sun output. Once sun production as well as a basic defense has been established, Blastberry Vines can then be planted. Start with the most threatened lanes first, and continue to plant them until your defense is covered. Another interesting aspect with Blastberry Vine is his unique interaction with Plant Food. When using Plant Food on Blastberry Vine while another plant is on top of it, the Plant Food will also trigger for that plant, effectively doubling the use of the Plant Food. As Blastberry Vine's Plant Food does a noticeable amount of damage, adding Blastberry Vine to Tile Turnip/Power Tile based strategies can also be an effective option, as using Plant Food on matching tiles that each have two plants on them will double the effect. Despite Blastberry Vine's low health, Blastberry Vine is actually somewhat decent at giving close-ranged plants such as Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Wasabi Whip and especially Pokra an extra layer of defense as well as an extra layer of firepower to help soften up zombies for them. Because of this, prioritize planting Blastberry Vines on these plants. In Frostbite Caves, Blastberry Vine is excellent when paired with Wasabi Whip, since Wasabi Whip appreciates the extra damage and defense that Blastberry Vine gives, while at the same time providing frost immunity to Blastberry Vine, making them a very fearsome combination, particularly early on in the level. This can also work in Icebound Battleground, although they must be supported with instants such as Jalapeno or Imp Pear in order to be used to their fullest effect. Blastberry Vine can also be used on Save Our Seeds to help protect endangered plants, but be weary of his low HP. It is also useful to pair it with straight-shooting plants to help defeat Excavator Zombies. Blastberry Vine isn't without his faults, however. Due to his low health, Blastberry Vine is rather frail, and if repeatedly attacked, both he as well as the plant on top of it can easily get eaten. Blastberry Vine also does not make for good protection against Imps from Gargantuars since his health and DPS are far too low in order to be able to deal with them reliably, so it is generally best to use other plants such as Spikerock to deal with them. Gallery Trivia *It is the second plant that can fit another plant in its own tile in Plants vs. Zombies 2, with the first being Lily Pad. **The shovel cannot remove plants planted inside Blastberry Vines as it will always remove the Blastberry Vine instead, unlike Pumpkin in all editions of the first game, where players can remove the contained plant rather than the Pumpkin shell. **A Blastberry Vine can be planted on an Imitater that's about to transform into another Blastberry Vine. The result is having two Blastberry Vines in one tile, which is normally impossible. *Mecha-Football Zombie and Fisherman Zombie moves both Blastberry Vine and any plant planted in it at the same time. *If an Escape Root swaps with a plant on Blastberry Vine, only the plant inside will move. *Currently, it and Dazey Chain are the only plants lacking costumes. *If Blastberry Vine is planted on a plant that's immune to frost in Frostbite Caves, Blastberry Vine will also become immune to frost. Otherwise, Blastberry Vine will not be immune to frost by itself. This includes heating plants as well as those naturally immune to frost, such as Cold Snapdragon. *In Arthur's Challenge and Temple of Bloom, Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie, respectively, do not reflect Blastberry Vine's projectiles. *Glitter Zombie can kill Power Mints on Blastberry Vine. This is a glitch. See also *Pumpkin *Pyre Vine *Strawburst Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Premium plants Category:Seasonal plants Category:Vine plants Category:Area-of-effect plants